Roy Wants To Be
by little miss clueless
Summary: The radio dictates the story of what Roy wants... for VeekaIzhanez


**Roy Wants To Be**

_**LittleMissClueless**_

**a/n: Song fic-ish but not really… It just reminded me of Roy…**

**Anyway, this is a thank you gift for the only person who reviewed in my fic… "Blurry Vision" if you have time please check it out. Shout out to VeekaIzhanez**

**Well here it goes… please don't forget to comment/review… **

**

* * *

**

"Yo Chief! You in for the party tonight?" Havoc puffed as he got his coat from the rack.

"'Course… Everybody's going… or rather everybody SHOULD go." Roy sighed in reply.

"I guess… see you then. You too Hawkeye…" he bid them before he disappeared out the door.

"You're going right?" Roy asked her.

"Yes, sir…" she automatically replied as if it was some record that was played.

"We're alone… no need for the, Sir.." he smirked laying the last paper on the OUT stack.

"As long as we're in uniform, I am obliged to call you, Sir." she responded not taking her eyes off the sheet of paper.

"Then do you mind me taking you out of that uniform lieutenant…" he teased.

"get back to work sir…" she replied trying to contain her blush and lingering smile.

"I'm done… I'm just waiting for you…" he sighed then switched the radio on.

"_Cause you are more than a man needs  
That's why I say you're truly my destiny  
I'm gonna get cha  
If it takes me until forever  
No you don't feel me  
if forever turns into never  
I'll let you know my love is just that strong  
And for you never just ain't that long"_

"Oh…" Roy breathed realizing that it was THE song.

Riza listened to the lyrics and she smiled at the realization she was getting.

"_I wanna be the smile you put on your face  
I wanna be your hands when you say your grace  
I wanna be whatever is your favorite place, oh  
I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets you put on your bed  
I wanna be the skirt wrapped around your legs  
Oh, I just wanna be close"_

Roy started singing along and it amused Riza to the point that she plopped her elbow on the table, rested her chin on her hand and just watched him singing.

_And even if the day turns into nightI will love you by candlelight  
And even if the water starts to run over I'll be there to put you on my shoulder _

"Yeah right…" Riza commented and Roy looked at her and continued singing.

_And if it's hard for you to get to sleep I will sing you a melody,  
I wanna feel this way Till the end of time, cause I pray one day  
That you will be mine_

Heat rushed to the blond lieutenants cheeks as the song began being directed to her.

"_I wanna be the smile you put on your face  
I wanna be your hands when you say your grace"_

He approached her and placed a hand in hers.

_"I wanna be whatever is your favorite place, oh  
I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets you put on your bed"_

The two locked eyes and the Colonel continued singing.

_"I wanna be the skirt wrapped around your legs  
Oh, I just wanna be close"_

"Yeah you'd want that…" Riza chuckled as she turned to the paperwork.

He cupped her cheeks and made her face him.

"_See my life's filled with up and downs  
I'm ok when you're around"_

"You see that Riza… Even the radio knows our story…" he said lowly.

"So? I think… you should… return to your desk…" she stuttered, obviously at loss in words.

_"And when I'm in a storm  
and my nights are cold  
Reach out your hands for me to hold"_

"Why? I'm done with paperwork… Dance with me?" he pulled on her hand and sent her to his arms.

"I didn't even answer…"

"Well… we're dancing now…"

_"See you're my queen on a throne  
and you're the reason  
For a song and I can't wait  
to fill you up with love  
Fill you with love"_

"Nice song… don't you agree?" Riza felt his voice vibrate through his chest.

"Mmmhmm…" she answered and they continued to sway. "Why'd you stop singing?"

"Let the radio do its job… "

The song continued and they just kept that slow paced moving in each others arms.

As the last line came close Roy brought his face near Riza's and sung along, "I just wanna be close"

They searched each others eyes and their lips were dangerously in vicinity of each other.

Just as their eyes were about to close the door swung open which brought the two to jolt away from each other.

"Hey… I just left my lighter… You're not done yet?" Havoc greeted and went to his desk.

"Almost…" Riza sighed.

"See you later then…" he smiled, waved and disappeared out the door again.

"Well… that's as close as you're gonna get Roy Mustang…" she chuckled.

"That' what you think…" Roy said to himself.

* * *

**Well that's it… the song in there is entitled; " Wanna Be Close" by Avant. **

**Don't forget to review =)**


End file.
